Family Affair
by secretlife92
Summary: An event seven years ago separates the group of friends. But once they each start to experience something that reminds them of their old home after so long. The old gang ends up making their way back to Mystic Falls. With each of their families past catching up with them. They soon learn that, "Undeservedly you will atone for the sins of your fathers"
1. What Have You Been Up To?

**A/N: So I have had this story in my mind for a while. It's kind of an ensemble story. Moving back and forth through the main characters. I hope you like it. Sorry for any and all grammatical errors. Enjoy!**

_Madrid, Spain. Gran __Vía_

The sound of the music blaring through the speakers excites the crowd as they jump up and down moving along with the beat. It's a great atmosphere. Calm. Relaxing. Normal would be the word she would use, a word that has been apart of her vocabulary a lot lately. She appreciates it more because she knows she's not normal. She moves through the crowd until she finds a guy to dance with. She doesn't know him and that makes it all better. Grinding her hips along with his, she smiles as her hair flips. She would be getting sweaty but she doesn't have to worry about that much more. The song ends and the blonde man grabs her hand pulling her out in the more desolate back of the club.

"Eres tan hermosa."_You are so beautiful. _The vampire in front of him smiles as she pushes him roughly up against the wall.

"Gracias." She says not missing a beat as her lips leaves traces all over his neck.

"Usted no es de aqui. Su acento suena americano."_You are not from here. Your accent it sounds American. He _keeps talking as the vampire kisses him making her kind of annoyed.

"Born and raised. You know until I died." She doesn't realize that she says it in English until he answers back in English. The man's eyes widened. "What do you mean died?"

"It doesn't matter." He grabs her shoulders trying to understand what she is talking about but ends up pushing her back. He tries again and the vampire backs away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to make sure I heard what you said." She can see that he seems to be genuinely worried about her state of mind.

"Why does it matter, I thought we were having fun?" Attempting to move closer to him he holds his hand up trying to keep a barrier between them. He sees something in her eyes that scares him a bit. So he tries to walk away.

"I should go. I have to meet up with my friends they are probably worried about me?" He turned away from her starting to walk away as she continued.

"You'll see them in a few minutes. What we're doing won't take but two minutes." She tried to sweeten her personality because she knew he was becoming scared.

"I think I'm going to go now." He said eyeing her one more time before the brunettes eyes turned from brown to a dark red.

"I tried to be nice." Elena grabbed the man's head bending it over as she bit into his neck. Covering his mouth to muffle the screams.

"Someone is turning into their psycho doppelganger." Moving her head from the nape of the man's neck, she licked her lips as she eyed the red head standing behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Don't ever compare me to her. I'm not Katherine, nothing like her."

"That's what you looked like a few seconds ago." Elena eyed the man holding his bleeding neck staring wide eyed at both girls having a conversation in front of him.

Shrugging her shoulders she admitted, "Well sometimes being Katherine works."

"But a good 98% of the time it'll get you killed or on the to be killed list and I like you. So I don't want to see you die." Elena smiled as she sighed. "Does that noise mean I'm going to have to call Marsha? You know she doesn't like it when you go off the rails."

"Alright." She placed her gaze on the man in front of her compelling him to forget as she healed his neck enough it wouldn't be noticed. "Is that better?"

"Much better. Now let's get out of here Byron said he has a special spot for us to hang tonight." Elena gave a grin as Brittney intertwined their arms.

* * *

_New York City, New York. Times Square _

Tyler grabbed the pamphlet that sat at the front desk. It wasn't his first time coming here but he had to admit this was the only ritual he had while in the city. Every other Wednesday, he would stop by the Museum of Modern Art (MoMA) to just stare at his favorite work of art for a few minutes here or there.

The guards knew who he was. He came at the same time every night just before it was about to close. He would bring the guys drinks and snacks. And they would let him stay a few more minutes after the doors closed. While in one of the most creative places in the world he had picked back up his drawing. It wasn't as good but he was having fun. He took night classes with a small famous artist from the city who he loved watching paint.

"Bill. Durwin. You two enjoy the rest of your night okay."

"You too Tyler, see you in two weeks." He smiled and waved as the two did the same. Walking onto the streets his bag drooped over his shoulder. He made his way to class.

"Tyler you're always early, don't tell me you were like this in school too." Tyler smiled at himself he was nothing like this when he was human and in school. When he became a hybrid it just got worse. "I like your class Ms. Ava. Is it bad I like to be here early?"

"Just a little bit. But since you are my favorite student I guess it'll be okay." He smiled as he continued setting up his easel.

"Look if it isn't the biggest douche on planet earth." Tyler looked up already knowing who it was that was about to sit next to him.

"Daniel always a pleasure."

"I don't know why you have to be here all early. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on Ava." Tyler just stared at his friend as he continued. "But from all these portraits of a certain hot blonde that can't be true." He pointed to the image of the girl on the page. Tyler looked at the easel with an unfinished portrait of Caroline smiling. He had missed her something crazy. Though she broke and shattered his heart he could never get the bubbly girl out of his mind. Sometimes the thought of her made him angry. Sometimes it would make him grin from ear to ear. Other times he just wanted her to leave his thoughts. But knowing that would never happen, and he really didn't want it too, he dealt with it. Whenever a thought of her came up he would paint.

"I call her hot blonde."

"Wow how original." Tyler joked flipping through until he got to an empty page.

"So are you coming out tonight with me, Blair, Nate, and Serena?" Dan eased his way into his seat watching as Tyler took out the supplies he needed.

"Depends on where you guys are going?" Shaking his head as he continued, "I can't sit through another Broadway show."

"Nah man nothing like that. Serena got tickets for us to see Coldplay at Radio City Hall."

"Alright sounds good." The two noticed that the class was full and all eyes were on them. Both turned to see the art teacher standing a foot away a sly smile on her face.

"Daniel and Tyler glad you made plans for tonight but can we get back to class." Laughing lightly the boys turned to face the front.

"Sorry Ms. Ava."

* * *

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Shenandoah_

Sitting on the back porch, the calming sounds of night coming soothed Bonnie. This was her favorite time of the day. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was because the city was getting comfortable in their homes, enjoying family dinners, having movie nights, or going out to hang with friends. She was happy for those people. She was happy with her calm life as well. Sitting the cup of tea on the table she walked out to her garden looking over vegetables. She hadn't known why her grams had done it when she was younger know she understood. She could be connected to the earth and it was a fantastic feeling.

"Bon are you ready?" She turned around to look at her cousin Lucy standing in the door way hands on her hip.

"Ready for what?"

"The double date I sat up for us?"

"I thought I said I didn't want to go on that date. Where I have to meet strange men and dress up." Bonnie focused back on her garden still listening to what her cousin would come up with now.

"I didn't hear you say no." Lucy played dumb as she pretended not to remember.

"You never do. That's how we ended up in New Orleans to meet your now boyfriend. Or the time when my mom stopped by and you thought she and I would love to go on a double date with the father and son from the auto shop."

"What am I suppose to do Bonnie? You've got this hot body and what do you do with it, spend all your time at the school or at home."

"I'm okay with that." Lucy sat down as she began to fix the strap on her heel.

"Your young why can't you just be young." Bonnie smiled Lucy always wanted to make sure she had a good time and she didn't mind it. She was glad her cousin was back in her life. But sometimes she just wanted to stay at home.

"Okay what about Lea?"

"She's sleep already and Abbie said she would be here with her. What?" Lucy could read that face. Something was confusing her little cousin and she needed to know what.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you planned this all out even after I said no?" Bonnie moved back to the table picking her drink up.

"I'm groovy like that." Bonnie laughed.

"Okay Lucy where is this dreaded date and what's his name?"

"I knew you'd come around cuz."

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Bonnie grins as her cousin grabs her hands leading her into the house.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. Some Club_

Damon is sitting in a room as the luminescent lights brighten the dark room. He takes a sip of the drink as he looks over the club. It took him two years but he finally got something that he worked for. It wasn't the opening night it was just for a few people to get a jest of what the club would be like. It was everything he had hoped for. It was something he had wanted to do for a while now and with the help of Rudy and a few other members of the town he got a start. "Is it everything you wanted?" The cherry red lips whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's even better now that your here."

"Damon, are you being sweet to me?" Turning around he places the drink on the table as pulls her closer to him.

"Why, am I not allowed to be?"

"You are but I usually end up being yelled at later. I just need to prepare myself."

"No yelling. I am happy and I'm happy you're here with me." Damon smiled a genuine smile. Those were her favorites when she could see his smile in his blue eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Salvatore. You have someone waiting for you."

"Who?"

"He wouldn't give me a name he just said he knew you and he wanted to talk to you personally."

"Okay give me a minute I'll be there." The young man turned to leave the two in the room.

"We will be getting interrupted a lot in the upcoming weeks. I am sorry for that in advance."

"No you aren't." she smiled. "You're going to love spending you time here."

"Just as much as I love spending my time with you."

"It better be." Kissing him on the lips she backed away. "You got business to handle right."

Damon grabbed the jacket to his suit putting it on as he got on the elevator. Going to the first floor he buttoned it as he stepped off the elevator being meet with the unfamiliar face. "You've got two seconds to explain to me why I was interrupted before I kick your ass in this two thousand dollar suit."

"I came to you last week when I heard you were building a supernatural/human club. I had wanted to make a deal with you. About taking people from your club. You said you'd think about it."

"You know I did and I want you to get the hell out my town before bad things happen to you."

"I'm not scared of you." Damon smiled at the courage the dumbass showed.

"Okay you don't have to be scared of me. But just to let you know you've been warned." Opening his arms to the crowd he grinned. "Enjoy."

Once the man walked away a victorious grin on his face, Damon watched as the group of vampires spread taking with them a thirst for blood. Getting his cell phone out his pockets he scrolled down the list until the name he was searching for appeared. Pressing call he waited for a few rings before they answered.

"Looks like we have a problem."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. In the Woods._

Stepping lightly over the root that was stuck up out of the ground. Jeremy slowly made his way to the small stable that set in the woods. He had been here when he was little. Elena would drag him here because she had loved to ride the horses. The stable and whole land had been abandoned for a few years now. Holding the crossbow higher up, his aim stays on the cabin that was now preoccupied.

Next to him he sees Chris putting her hand up to stop the other two from moving. Her green eyes meet his and he knows that she knows what he wants to say. She smiles as he returns the gesture. They move their eyes across the field where he sees Matt coming with the rest of the group. Now that everyone is in place he stops when he sees the target heading into the stable. Moving closer to the building he sees Damon inside and turns to see who he is talking to.

"Since you didn't have the brains to heed my warning at least tell me you didn't kill anybody." The blonde gave a cocky grin as he stood up crossing his arms.

"Let's just say a few people will be missing from work and school." Damon shakes his head as he picks up a bottle of scotch from 1864.

"Good year." He says pouring himself a glass but not yet drinking it. "Shame you won't ever get the chance to taste it."

"You may be old but don't think you can take on my whole crew by yourself."

"You're right I'm not an idiot. Besides who's to say I came alone." The man looks behind him and starts laughing.

"Dude I hope you're not blind. There is no one here with you."

"That's what they want you to think. But they're here. Now see they are upset because that warning I gave you. That came from them. Me, I could give a damn what you do. But they do and a small part of me cares about them. A very small part, but a part none the less."

"Are you going to talk me to death?" the blonde vamp breathed growing tired of this conversation.

"That's an option. You see I like getting my hands dirty. So I could just do this…" He speeds to the man he hands wrapped around his throat. He notices that the rest of his lackeys are up and surrounding him ready to attack but his eyes never leave the vampires in his hand. "Snatching your throat out is one option for me. The other was ripping your heart out. Both grotesque but like I said I like to get dirty."

He could see one vampire moving closer to him. "Tell him to back up or he'll die first." The blonde man said nothing as the vampire moved closer. The sound of a bullet breaking glass pierced the silence, as the vampire dropped to the ground. Looking over his shoulder he could see Jeremy moving in from the front while a group lead by Matt came in from the other way.

"Told you." Dropping the man. He looked around at everyone ready to attack each other. "This is lovely. I love a good slaughter."

"Now buddy let me introduce you to the new and improved founder's council. Yeah they are a young bunch and actually really kind. It's kind of stupid how kind they can be. But they have one rule for anything supernatural that visits. No one dies and you broke that rule so now at this moment they are very dangerous."

"You're a vampire you're supposed to be on our side?"

"But you're losing and they are winning. So why would I chose your side. I'm a winner. Not always but from now on." Damon finally picks up the drink and downs it in one gulp. "That's great."

"Gilbert. Donovan. Always a pleasure" He nods at both before turning to go.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my manners in the midst of everything. You know my southern hospitality." Fixing the cuff links on his sleeve he clears his throat one more time and gives his best smile. "Welcome to Mystic Falls." As he turns and exits the stable he hears the sound of the founders' council lighting them up.

**A/N: So we caught up with most of the gang except a few. Elena's in Madrid, with a mysterious group of people. Tyler's in New York with new friends, who are apparently the people from Gossip Girl(LOL). But he has a broken heart. Bonnie is living with her fabulous cousin Lucy in Louisiana. Damon owns a club and seems to have a close to healthy relationship (Only time will tell). And Matt and Jeremy are f**king sh*t up as the founders council.**

**Next chapter. We'll see what Caroline and Stefan have been up to. And delve a little deeper into their lives and the beginning of what causes them to return to MF. Va. Peace, until next time.**

**AP**


	2. So That's What's Up

**A/N:**** Alright here goes chapter 2. We see what's going on with Stefan and Caroline (kind of) and revisit Bonnie and Tyler. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Santa Barbara, California. Forbes Estate_

Caroline wakes up and stretches as she moves her feet to the floor. Opening the blinds to her room the sun shine greets her bringing a well deserved smile to her face. Pushing her wavy blond hair out of her eyes, she grabs a robe and heads downstairs. She is surprised to see Stefan sitting in the kitchen when she comes in.

"Well, Good Morning Sunshine!" Stefan speaks not turning around to see her.

"Good morning to you to sir." She moves to stand by him as he pours her a cup of coffee filling it with three sugars and some cream. "I heard you had a late night last night. Who's the lucky girl?"

"I think her name was Lacey." Stefan shrugged his shoulders not recalling the name of the brunette who he had recently shared a night with.

"What do you mean you think?" The blonde vampire sipped her coffee trying to understand her counterpart. "Either it was or it wasn't."

"Okay it was definitely maybe Lacey." Caroline rolled her eyes, as she took a sip of her coffee. Stefan had been staying with her for the last eight months, when they accidentally ran into each other at a concert. They had been rooming together ever since then and everything seemed to be going pretty well. They lead their own separate lives, coming together occasionally, that sometimes they forgot that they lived with each other. Picking up his own coffee and paper he followed Caroline to her favorite spot on the back porch.

They get out there and Caroline can tell there's something wrong with Stefan. After all these years he's still pretty much the same. "I can still tell when there something wrong with you. Even after all this time."

"It's nothing Caroline. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Is it because of all the lady company you've been having?" Stefan laughs shaking his head letting her know that isn't the problem. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Well let me at least try." She goes into the house leaving Stefan alone for five minutes before coming back out. Handing him a bottle he looks back up at her. "What is this?"

"It'll help you go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides if you are going to stay with me I want to hang out with you more. I didn't know when you moved in I'd see less of you."

"I don't remember me being the fun type." Leaning back in his chair his gaze stayed on her.

"You can be fun we just have to loosen you up and let you get some rest." Caroline got up to walk back in the kitchen. "Then that's when all the fun will start."

* * *

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Shenandoah_

"Mommy? Mommy?" Bonnie looked over to see her daughter standing looking up at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we go to the park today? You said we could go this weekend when you were free." Lea bounces around in front of her mom with so much energy; Bonnie just wants to hold her still for a minute. But she can't lie. She loves when her little girl is happy.

"I did say that."

"Yup I remember because Cousin Lucy had just bought me a red Elmo cupcake." The witch had thought back to that day when her cousin was trying to bribe her to go another date with someone she met at the shop. "It was really good." Bonnie stared down at her daughter. She was beautiful she had looked like a carbon copy of her. Her curls cascaded to just below her shoulder as her green eyes with a hint of another color she just couldn't make out appeared, and that smile with a little crookedness to it. Yes that belonged to her.

She couldn't say no to the girl it wasn't in her vocabulary. If it was necessary for her to say it then of course she could but not with little things like this. Pulling the girls face closer to her she smiled, "Sure we can go." Then kissing her forehead she watched Lea's smile brighten as she ran to grab her things to go.

"What'd I say about running in the house?" Bonnie could hear her mother say to her granddaughter as she passed.

"Not so fast, Grams." Lea mumbled looking down at her shoes.

"Right, now where are you in a rush to?"

"Mommy's taking me to the park."

"Well you better hurry then." Abby smiled at her granddaughter before speaking to her own daughter. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Ma."

"So you're taking Lea out today." Bonnie had gone to the fridge to take some things for Lea to eat just in case.

"Yeah apparently I said I would." The sound of a phone going off interrupted their conversation. "Is that Stan?"

"He keeps calling me but I send him to voice mail."

"Mom!"

"What? First he's human and he doesn't know what I am. Secondly, I'm just not in the mood to date."

"Well I think you should date." Bonnie finished wrapping up snacks for Lea to eat later. "Let guys tell you how amazing you look and are. Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because I have a family that I want to spend time with. I missed out on my daughter's childhood. I'm trying to make up for it now. Especially with Lea."

"I get that. But that doesn't mean you can't do some stuff for you. I should know." Bonnie thought back to her days of doing everything for everybody else and nothing for her. It got to the point where she was sacrificing her life every other day for her friends and they weren't doing it for her.

"Oh really. Please tell me how you spend you days off?" Her mom asked already knowing the answer. "Doing nothing."

"I do stuff. I help Lucy with the shop. I take Lea to dance. I help my students." She pleads her case.

"Okay but what do you do for yourself."

"I…" her mother waited patiently. "I spend time in my garden."

"Okay what else?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"It would be if you were 50 years old, but you're not. You are 25 years old." Bonnie sighed. She thought she was doing great. She was fine with her life. She and her mother were building a new bond. She had shared one with her daughter and even with her cousin. Everything in her life was going perfectly fine. "Listen ma, we were talking about you. I like Stan. He's a sweet guy."

The witch watched as her mother continued to think. She knew whatever was coming next she wasn't really going to like. "Alright let's make a deal I'll give Stan a fair chance if you go on one date with that guy Lucy found for you."

"I don't know." Reading her daughters face she made a quick assumption.

"Is it because of him?" Bonnie thought for a minute before she realized who her mother was talking about.

"That's different."

"Why?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Are you hoping that he'll come back?" she couldn't believe her mother would bring him up again after all this time. She had moved on from him. Like he had left her so long ago. Trying to forget about it she played dumb.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who?" Bonnie did but that didn't mean she was going to let her mother know. "If he hasn't come back by now truth is he won't be back. So why can't you find someone else and just be happy."

"Who says I'm not happy. I have Lea, you, Lucy and my dad. Everything is great in my world."

"Sweetie I can see the sadness in your eyes. And that's fine but don't act like it's not there." She wanted to prove to her mother that she wasn't sad. She was fine with everything happening in her life.

"Are you serious about the deal?"

"If you think Stan deserves a fair chance you give another guy a fair chance at getting to know my amazing daughter." Bonnie didn't really have to think about it. It should have been a quick no. But it wasn't.

"Fine but I get to pick what you wear on your date."

"I guess we have a deal." The pitter patter of feet turned both Bennett's toward the hallway.

"Mom. I'm ready" Bonnie turned to see her daughter staring at her with her toy in her hands and a jacket in another. Walking to her daughter, she gave her the small bag of snacks.

"Alright. You two should go before it gets dark out." Abby gets up helping her granddaughter with her jacket and leading her out to the car, as Bonnie followed closely behind.

"Say goodbye to Grandma."

"Bye Grams." Lea waved to her Grandmother as the car pulled away.

* * *

_Brooklyn, New York._

He had awoken from a quick nap before it was time for him to leave for work. As soon as his eyes opened he could still clearly see her face from his dreams. It was more like a recurring nightmare he seemed to have, one that always ended up the same way. With her leaving him everytime.

His back felt the cool chair when he sat up and placed his feet on the stool. The image in his head sitting their ready for him to do something with it and he knew what he could. Looking at the time he had just enough before it was time for him to go. Moving over to his art studio he picks up a pencil and begins to place pencil strokes on the paper.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

"Ty?" he heard his name being called as he waited to cross the street. Turning around to see who it was he saw Fitz making his way over with Amy on tow. "What's going on man? I haven't seen you in few days everything okay?"

"Yeah just been lying low." It wasn't a lie, necessarily. But he had been keeping to himself.

"You have any more of those paintings to sell. Amy is still in love with the first one I bought her." Tyler smiled shyly. Fitz was one of the first people to buy one of his paintings and he was forever grateful for it. It was another reason why he had started taking art classes.

"I've been working on some stuff you can come by tomorrow and check it out if you want. I've got some things to do today."

"Is it OK if I bring a few of my girlfriends?" The strawberry blonde woman asked.

"No problem. I'll have everything ready around three so stop by then." He pulled the strap on his back pack up.

"We'll see you tomorrow then right." Tyler nodded.

Once he had left the couple and made his way to the coffee shop he saw his manager making a move towards him. "Lockwood. I thought you were off today?"

"I was Dan can't make it so he called me in for him?"

"That boy is going to be the death of me. Maybe I can let you go early if it doesn't stay that busy." That worked for Tyler

"Thank you sir."

"Next time you better tell Dan to get his ass here." Tyler smiled as he grabbed his apron and placed it around his neck.

**A/N:**** Hoped you enjoyed. Now that we have pretty much been caught up to everything going on with the gang lately. I'm going to start building the plot next chapter. Till Next Time!**


	3. A New Kind Of Normal

**A/N: This chap builds the plot a bit, letting you know who the gang will eventually have to look out for. We get to a see bit of who is in charge and what roles each play back in Mystic Falls where all the characters are soon heading. Sorry for any kind of errors. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Damon stares at the beautiful woman as she steps out the shower. The water dripping and making a mess on his marble floor, but he doesn't care about that. He is just entranced with this amazing woman in front of him, a woman who wanted him and only him in all his flaws and some of his greatness. She wasn't perfect herself either which made his love for her even greater. Of course he never told her he loved her because that usually sent them running away from him. Though it wasn't like she had said it either.

As she wrapped a towel around her, she realized he was staring. "Damon? Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering why you were making a mess on my floor." He lied seamlessly.

"Oh that little puddle. I know how you freak out if stuff isn't clean. I'll get it later." Stepping over it she ignored it knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Make sure." The vampire got up picking her up quickly and placing kisses all on her neck. She didn't fight back as he sat her on the bed. "I have to make some runs today. I'm talking to the mayor for breakfast."

"Will you be gone all day?" She asked trying not to show concern for him but given him a little something to know she would be worried.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He toyed with her, leaving his hand sliding down her arms.

"No. I was just wandering how long I can enjoy the loneliness." She stated sarcastically, making him grin while he grabbed his jacket.

"You're funny. I'm thinking about buying tickets to your non existing comedy show." She turned quickly while he stood at the door to kiss him goodbye. "I'll see you later."

* * *

His basic schedule included checking on matters at the club first then going for lunch at the Grille so today he changed it up. He found a spot at the bar next to Rudy. "I thought I wouldn't see you for another few hours maybe more if Maddie kept you busy."

"Well I figured I'd change some things up. Have breakfast with a friend instead of lunch by myself."

"I don't know if I would call you my friend. But I don't think there is another word for what we are." Rudy let Damon know. Of course to other people they would appear to be friends and maybe to some extent Damon and Rudy did think of each other as friends. More like confidants than anything because Rudy knew what had happened to his previous so called best friend.

"I ask about your life. You ask about mine. We have drinks together and sometimes lunch. I'm the only person who knows about you and—"

"Everybody knows about us. And just because we do those things don't make us friends." He joked with the vampire.

"You can fight it all you want but I'm your friend and you're mine." Rudy rolled his eyes as he placed another forkful of eggs in his mouth. "Sally. I'll have the usual."

The waitress nodded, preparing to make his food. "So how are things with the club? Still doing well so far?"

"Yeah I am still trying to work out a few kinks but its making money. The grand opening isn't for another three weeks." He was still trying to find out the business side of the club. Waitresses were still missing. They didn't know what kind of entertainment to have. It was a lot but luckily he could talk to Rudy and Maddie about this stuff.

"That's right. You decided what you are going to do for the special day?"

"Nope, but Maddie is coming up with somethings to keep in mind." They remained silent eating a few bites of their food. Damon was about to speak when he saw a familiar face making their way over. "Well if it isn't the Mayor."

"Damon. Mr. Bennett." Matt acknowledged both men. "I keep telling you I'm not the mayor. I'm interim mayor until its official."

"Wait a minute why do I get Damon and he gets Mr. Bennett?" Damon wondered as to why the blonde showed him none of that respect.

"First of all you don't deserve Mr. Salvatore and it feels weird. Second of all Mr. Bennett has watched me grow up and has known my all my life." Damon shrugged his shoulders accepting those facts.

"Whatever. You called me last night. I'm guessing it is something important."

Matt sat next to Rudy, knowing full well that Damon would be able to hear him clearly. "I've been hearing word that there is a new coven in town and maybe they had something to do with some of those unsolved murders."

"What kind of coven?" Rudy responded eyes opening a little.

"I don't know but what exactly they do but I would like you guys to keep an eye out for it. See if you can confirm or deny it."

"So are we looking for the ugly witches or the ones with a wand?" Damon deadpanned trying to show Matt how foolish he was.

"Don't be an ass Damon."

"We both know that witches look like everyone else. How the hell are we supposed to point out a whole coven?"

"Well I'll you figure that out." Matt argued until Rudy got his attention again.

"When exactly did you hear about this?"

"A few weeks ago." He answered motioning the waiter for a glass of water.

"And you are telling us just now." Damon brought forth rudely.

"We were dealing with your little vampire friends. I just got caught up with that." He pointed out to Damon who was starting to get on his nerves.

"They could already be settled in by now." Rudy explained to Matt politely.

"I get that and I understand that's a mistake on my part but I'm here now. And I'm asking for help." Damon rolled his eyes as Rudy sighed.

"All right Matt. We'll help you in the best way possible. Damon will keep an eye out at his club. I'll contact some sources to see if I can find out anything."

"I was thinking about asking the Sheriff to have a few more cops looking out for anything strange." Matt offered an idea seeing if it was any good.

"That sounds great." Rudy patted his shoulder. "The Sheriff should already be at the office why don't you go work that out."

"Thank you Mr. Bennett." He gave the dark skinned man a smile before it slowly disappeared while looking to his left. "Damon."

The vampire gave him his fakest smile, "Mayor Donovan."

Rudy kept his eyes on the Salvatore who seemed like he wanted to snap the boy's neck. "Now see, this is why we aren't friends. That look you give everybody when they get on your nerves. "

"What look?" Damon asked confused.

"You know the look or the grunt you make as if you want to snap his neck."

"But he'll come back to life. So I don't see the problem." Damon answered clearly not understanding where he was coming from. Rudy slide off the bench shaking his head. "Touchy people." Sipping the last of his drink he grabbed his jacket and left the grille.

* * *

"Jeremy!" The sound of someone banging on the bathroom door startled him. "Why'd you lock the door?" Removing his eyes from the mirror he turned to open it.

"Sorry a habit I have after sharing a bathroom with my sister most of my life." He bent down to kiss on her the cheek.

"We've been living together for two months now." She moved to grab the toothpaste from in front of him.

"I know but some habits die hard." He motioned for her to hand him the toothpaste. She is spitting out the remnants when he throws something in, "what time do you have to be at work?"

"Well the boss called last night and told me to come in a little early. So around 2." Jeremy moved swiftly through their bedroom finding clothes and throwing them on. Chris on the hand already had her stuff laid out.

"So you wouldn't mind having brunch with me."

"Are going to act like an old married couple now?" Chris wondered pulling her pants up.

"Why just because I insist we have brunch."Jeremy mumbled in the process of buttoning up his collared shirt. "Is it bad I like spending time with you?"

"No. I guess not." She conceded pausing for a moment. "Let's have brunch then."

"Or if you want I can cook for you." He threw in wanting to see what she would go for.

"Do you really know how to cook?" she noted.

"Do you want to find out?" Stopping to look at her he waited grinning at her.

"Maybe next time, you know when I'm not starving." The two make their way downstairs ready to exit the home, when they hear a knock. Jeremy opened the door to see a Matt smiling.

"Good morning Sheriff. I went to the department and you weren't there yet, so I figured you were still here." Jeremy let him in as Chris walked into the living room.

"Matt!" Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms around him, a smile on her face. "What brings you here?"

"I came to talk to your boyfriend who still happens to be late to work. Like clockwork."

Laughing she retorts. "It's only because I keep him busy."

"Don't I know it?" Slapping his arm Matt rubbed it as if it had really hurt. "Just joking."

"Good because I couldn't help being mad at you."

"Do you mind if I talk to Jeremy for a minute. You know what he'll probably tell you anyway so stay."

"Is it something serious?" Jeremy's face tightened as it usually did when things got severe.

"There's word going around that a coven a witches have been here in town. We don't know if they are connected to some of the recent murders or not but I wanted to know if you could ask your reinforcements to keep an eye out."

"For what exactly, it's not like witches walk around with broomsticks and pointy hats." Chris questioned honestly.

"She kind of has a point. There is no exact way to tell if someone is a witch." Matt remembered his conversation with Damon early. He could see how silly it sounded, especially when it was coming from people that he actually liked and didn't want to rip their heads off.

"I know it's going to be complicated, seeing as we don't have a witch on our side, but there has to be something that can give them away." Matt pleads his case. He didn't know exactly what to look for either but that wouldn't stop him from looking anyway.

"I'll see what we can do." Jeremy placed his brown jacket over his forearm.

"I talked to Damon and Rudy already. Damon's going to keep an eye out at his club and Rudy will see what he can dig up." Matt moved closer to the door.

"All right Matt, I'll talk to you later." Jeremy followed Matt and Chris out the door, hearing her lock it behind her.

"If you need anything let me know." Closing the car door behind him he started the ignition leaving Jeremy and Chris alone.

"You think Matt is just over worrying? He seems to be doing that a lot ever since Rudy appointed him interim Mayor." Chris question sincerely.

"I think he has a reason to be worried. Growing up here you lose a lot of people if you aren't aware or prepared and that's me speaking from experience." Jeremy pointed out. "Living in Mystic Falls you never know who or what is walking around town."

**A/N: So we got a little bit of Damon and his girl, Maddie; Rudy and Damon are kind of best friends though Rudy doesn't think so, Matt is Mayor or interim mayor leaving him in charge of the town, Jeremy is Sheriff and is living with his girl, Chris. There also may be something lurking around the town.99**


End file.
